stan_lee_cameofandomcom-20200214-history
I Am Furious (Yellow)
I Am Furious (Yellow) is the 18th episode of The Simpsons season 13. Synopsis Bart Simpson creates a comic called "Angry Dad", which inspires Homer Simpson to control his anger. Main Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Groundskeeper Willie / Giuseppe / Dinosaur / Krusty the Clown / Sideshow Mel / Repo Man *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson / Nelson Muntz / Ralph Wiggum / Kearney / Database / Krusty's Assistant *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Hank Azaria as Comic Book Guy / Moe Szyslak / Kirk Van Houten / Luigi / Carl / Groundskeeper Seamus / Geoff Jenkins / Danger Dog / Radio Announcer / Stegosaurus / Lou Rawls / Milkman *Harry Shearer as Principal Skinner / Lenny / Ned Flanders / Dr. Hibbert / Mr. Blackwell / Mayor of Neuterville / Todd Linux Stan Lee's Cameo Inspiring Bart Stan Lee appears in Comic Book Guy's store and reads Bart Simpson's "Angry Dad" comic, telling Bart that he could improve. 'Comic Book Guy -' "This comic book strip is lame and derivative." 'Stan Lee -' "I'll be the judge of that." 'CBG -' "(stutters) Stan Lee!" 'Bart Simpson -' "Creator of Marvel Comics?!" 'Lee -' "Greetings, true believers!" (Places an X-Men comic in front of a Superman comic) 'CBG -' "(stutters) Oh! Oh, my heart is pounding like Thor's hammer on Doctor Doom's titanium-infused face plate!" 'Lee -' "Hey, aren't you the guy who was stalking Lynda Carter?" 'CBG -' "The term is courting. Restraining order says no-no but her eyes say yes-yes." 'Lee -' "Let's see what you've got, son. (Bart gasps and gives him the comic strip) My Spidey-sense is tingling." 'Bart -' "It's that good?" 'Lee -' "Woah, did I say Spidey? I meant stinky. 'Nuff said." 'Bart -' "What did I do wrong?" 'CBG -' "Oh, I don't know. Try everything!" 'Lee -' "Now hold on, Comic Book Guy. This boy is still finding his voice." 'Bart -' "So you're saying I should keep trying?" 'Lee -' "Absolutely! And if you fail, you can always open a comic book store!" 'CBG -' "Stan Lee insulted me! But in Bizarro World, that means he likes me!" 'Bart -' "My week-long dream has come true!" Ruining Database's Batmobile Lee sees Database taking a Batman figurine for his Batmobile and suggests a Thing figurine instead. He jams the Thing into the Batmobile, breaking it in the process. 'Lee -' "Hold it, son. Wouldn't you rather have an exciting action figure?" 'Database -' "Aaah, but only Batman fits in my Batmobile." 'Lee -' "Are you nuts? The Thing fits in there perfectly! (jams the Thing into the Batmobile) Look! He's fitting right now!" 'Bart -' "Stan Lee came back?" 'CBG -' "Stan Lee never left. And I'm starting to think that his mind is no longer in mint condition." 'Database -' (sobs) "You broke my Batmobile!" 'Lee -' "Broke? Or made it better?" (hums the Spider-Man theme song as he organizes a comic book display.) Turning Into the Hulk Lee then witnesses Homer Simpson as the Hulk and remarks how only he can be the Hulk. He tries to transform but is escorted back into the store by an embarrassed Comic Book Guy. 'Lenny Leonard -' "Look! It's the Incredible Hulk!" 'Homer Simpson -' "GAAAAAHH!" (held down by three police officers) 'Lee -' "He can't be the Hulk! I'm the Hulk!" (roars and growls as he rips his shirt, trying to transform) 'CBG -' "Oh please, you couldn't even change into Bill Bixby." 'Lee -' "Come on, dammit! Change! (tries again but then sighs) Aw, forget it. (tries one more time) I really did it once!" 'CBG -' "Yes, yes. I just wish you had the power to leave my store. (Lee groans again) Almost had it there." Category:Episodes Category:Stan Lee Cameos Category:2000's Category:Non-Marvel Cameos Category:Animated Cameos